Kiya
Email: kaelan@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'2 Weight: 105 Age: 15 Place of Origin: The Villiage, Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History The village in which Kiya was born is small, nothing more than an inn with a group of houses clustered around it; it is a place to stop for travelers, and nothing more. Kiya was born to one of the travelers who went into the inn one night and decided that they wanted to stay rooted in a single spot for once; usually most of them changed their minds before something unwanted happened, but not in the case of Kiya's parents. After her birth, they were forced to stay due to the fact that it was practically impossible to raisa child from horseback and Kiya's father, Adam, had lost most of their money gambling with passing travelers. So they settled down and built a house, nothing much more than a shack, and raised their daughter. >From an early age, Kiya learned to fend for herself; there weren't that many children in the village for her to play with, and in any case, she would have rathered spend the time alone. She knew her parents didn't want her-not that they'd ever tried to hide the fact-and she couldn't see how anyone could want to be her friend if her own parents could barely stand to see her live. So she turned to the nearby woods and open fields, making her own games and playing with herself. The woods became a second home to her as she spent many nights sleeping in the trees during the summer when she didn't make it home before dark, and before the time her parents closed the door. Watching one of the hunters, she fashioned herself a bow and learned to use fire to harden the tips of her arrows, and then taught herself to shoot accurately. It was hard work and she didnt' finish it completely on her own; the same hunter she had watched hunting in secret caught her attempting to shoot and taught her the basics so that she wouldn't hurt herself. Soon after, she came home only because she had to, instead catching her own meals with snares and with her trusty bow. As she reached the age of ten or so, her parents decided that they had had enough of this small-town life; without a word to anyone, not even their daughter, they packed up and left. Kiya simply woke up one morning and they were no longer there. Their abandonment hurt more than she had expected, and she became quieter and more depressed, avoiding the village whenever possible. The adults of the village began to see her as strange, as did their children; it was as if the sweet girl they remembered had gotten up and left with their parents, leaving behind a quiet child who was almost an adult in her own right. She spent five years in the woods, returning home each night to the abandoned shack where she grew up and leaving each morning. Her food was animals she caught, her source of income the furs she sold. It wasn't much, but it was enough. But even so, Kiya wasn't content; she needed more, she needed something to fill in the gap her parents had left when they tore out her heart. So she left at the age of fifteen. Traveling aimlessly down the dirt road, Kiya couldn't help but contemplate her life. Was it worth living anymore? Or was she just a little girl in a big world, spun out by the Wheel for no particular purpose? A passing Gleeman stopped her, warning her that the road was no safe place for a girl; he told her that the White Tower could offer her sanctuary. With that in mind, she turned towards Tar Valon; she'd always wanted to see the city anyway. When she got there, she was tested and it was found she could not channel; sanctuary wasn't hers. With a heavy heart, she left the Tower, only to stop by the Warder's Yard for a brief moment. The men were sparring and training, but as she glanced around her heart nearly stopped. There was a woman in there. Sparring. She could become a Warder? If she didn't make it through the training, she would at least know how to defend herself, and simply watching the graceful movements made her long to be able to do the same. With that in mind, she entered the gates where she would spend the next few years of her life. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios